mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog/SeanAltly's version
Possibly the only medium-sized ''Sonic Battle-based Sonic, this appearance of the blue blur comes from SeanAltly's Capcom vs. The World full game, sporting special monitors that first appeared in the second game of the Genesis trilogy, as well as other attacks from various sources.'' ) |Image = File:SeanSonicPort.png |Creator = SeanAltly |Downloadlink = The Shades Team's S.H.A.D.E.S. Of Manhattan Project Site Veanko's A.I. patch Glisp's Ryan Drummond soundpack Oliver As Latias' Super Smash Bros. 4 soundpack |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Sonic is a six-button character, using , , and for his Normals, as a grab button, and to perform Item Box, as well as the only attack button in every Hyper. Sonic is fast and can outrun most characters, having a backwards run as well as air dashes to both directions, while also having all of his Specials move it forward in some way, a trait that makes up for having no projectiles with the exception of Electric Orb. Sonic has an unique Item Box system, where he can break a monitor at any time, assuming the character doesn't have an active shield, by pressing . Sonic will randomly break one of 8 monitors, 4 of them being shields: a 10 rings monitor that restores 75 Life; an Invincibility monitor that, while making Sonic invincible, also makes him unable to perform Hypers; a Dr. Robotnik monitor that takes 50 Life from Sonic, while being unable to kill him; a Extra Life monitor that recovers all of Sonic's health, though it is extremely hard to get; a Normal Shield that makes Sonic capable of performing Shield Burst; a Fire Shield that makes Sonic capable of performing Fire Dash and Inferno Dash; a Bubble Shield that makes Sonic capable of performing Bubble Bounce and Bubble Blitz; and a Lightning Shield that makes Sonic capable of performing Electric Arch and Electric Orb, as well as occasionally atracting rings, each restoring 10 Life. Sonic has 3 standard Hypers, though he can also perform 4 Hypers depending on which Shield the character has on: Shield Burst is a simple short reach knockdown attack; Inferno Dash is a flaming dash multi-hit attack; Bubble Blitz is an attack where Sonic bounces repeatedly on the opponent; Electric Orb is a basic and quick projectile attack; Sonic Spinball is an attack where Sonic repeatedly bounces on the screen; Blue Tornado is an attack where Sonic spins in the air creating a damaging tornado that sucks far opponents slowly; and Super Sonic, the only Hyper that doesn't use 1000 Power (it instead uses 3000 Power), is a powerful attack where Sonic flies back and forth damaging the opponent after going off-screen. Sonic doesn't seem to have custom A.I., and doesn't make use of Sonic's comboability in its attacks, preferring to make standalone attack approaches. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | version: | | }} | }}}} / | | | }} | }}}} / (ground) / (aerial)| version: | | }} | }}}} | | }} / | Requires Fire Shield| }} / | Can be repeated up to 3 times before landing Requires Bubble Shield| }} / | Requires Lightning Shield| | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power Uses Normal Shield| }} | Uses Fire Shield Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses Bubble Shield Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses Lightning Shield Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' |Random behaviour depending on Item Box: Normal Shield: negates damage for one hit Fire Shield: negates damage for one hit Bubble Shield: negates damage for one hit Lightning Shield: negates damage for one hit, enables Air Jump 10 Rings: restores 75 Life Dr. Robotnik Box: deals 50 self-damage Invincible Stars: Extra Life: fully restores Life| }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN 2014 Guile vs. Sonic Ky MUGEN 2016 Sonic The Hedgehog (Me) Vs Cammy White (CPU) MUGEN Sonic Boom - Sonic Blast Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia *Sonic has an normally unused Hyper called Tornado that summons Tails from the back of the screen with Tornado (his plane), tackling opponents on the way multiple times. The Hyper, while completely functional (aside from a small graphical error), was left out of the character, but can easily replace Blue Tornado by uncommenting a state controller in the .cmd file. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters made in 2013 Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters made by SeanAltly Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:1.0+ Characters